Corazones de papel
by Darck Raven
Summary: Tras varias veces de tener mala suerte en el amor , Raven decide cerrarse pero una rosa es capaz de doblegar a la mujer mas fría , ahora conocerá a alguien quien la cautivara pero los celos de un ser de piel verde aparecerán y mas con el regreso de Trigon Este es mi primer Fic , acepto sugerencias útiles y dejen Rewies pliss
1. Sin pensar

**Sin pensar**

La vida es como una ruleta , jamas sabes que te va a tocar , no se sabe que premio o castigo podrá salir cuando la giras , así , solo así era la vida de Raven , Una super heroína de aspecto solitario quien tuvo malas experiencias en abrir su corazón a lo desconocido del amor , Hace tiempo le abrió el corazón a un joven de antifaz pero no funciono por que el se enamoro de una princesa extraterrestre , Cuando conocí a alguien que me pudo entender resulto ser un dragón de tiempos antiguos y su plan era que yo lo trajera de vuelta a mi mundo , Como dicen la tercera es la vencida y decidí abrirle mi corazón a un compañero de piel verde pero el me dejo cuando llego una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules de nombre Terra. JAMAS volvería a abrirle mi corazón a nadie ... o eso pensé en aquella noche de agosto mientras sentía como el peso de soledad pero algo paso , En las calles de Jump City un enmascarado con un X en el pecho corría con una bolsa de joyas robadas pero unas bombas le detienen el paso para revelar a los 6 miembros de los Titanes estaban en presencia del ladrón de la mascara

\- Vaya pero si son los héroes - Dijo Red X con sus cuchillas en las manos - Oigan ¿ no se les hace tarde para ir a su cama a dormir ? -

\- Dormiremos cuando estés tras las rejas X - Robin tomo su bastón y se lanzo junto con los Titanes pero X como siempre sale escapando de los héroes a toda velocidad y con sus bombas de humo crea cortinas para confundir a los Titanes pero rara vez ellos caían en esa trampa tan vieja , con sus poderes Raven atraveso las paredes para buscar al fugitivo pero cuando entro a un cuarto abandonado sintió la presencia de alguien en el cuarto y cuando voltea una X adhesiva se le pega en la boca , X le lanza varias de las mismas para dejarla inmóvil en las paredes , con todas sus fuerzas Raven intentaba soltarse pero no podía

\- ¿ Unas ultimas palabras ? - Raven trataba de soltarse y el enmascarado se acercaba con un cuchillo largo y aserrado para acabar con una de sus enemigas - ¿ No ? sea lo que sea que dijeras me vale el gorro -

Red X se acerca con la hoja apuntando al pecho de Raven pero en el segundo antes de que la fría y afilada hoja pase el corazón de la chica , Una rosa blanca la atraviesa y queda clavada en la pared mientras los dos vieron la rosa y buscaban de donde venia

\- Esa no es la forma de tratar a una dama ¿ sabias eso ?- La voz sonó por el cuarto vació y X tomo mas de sus cuchillas para encarar a lo que sea que estuviese escondido en la oscuridad - ¿ Que te pasa humano ? ¿ Acaso me tienes miedo ? - De entre las sombras salio una figura de blanco , su rostro estaba cubierto por una capucha y un pañuelo blanco con un sol naciente en dorado

\- Ja , es fácil cuando atacas por la espalda - X se asomo como si nada - A ver que tan valiente eres de frente -

El ser de traje blanco se desliza hacia adelante como un fantasma para tomar de la car lo hunde en el suelo , Raven noto las garras de la criatura y ella con fuerza trato de soltarse pero era un esfuerzo inútil , El ser que al parecer tenia unos ojos dorados como el oro se acerco con sus garras puntiagudas al rostro de Raven y ella escucho la voz gruesa del ser de vestimenta blanca

\- Te haré una pregunta , te quitare la mordaza y tu responderás la pregunta - Raven asentía con la cabeza mientras el ser acerco sus garras y se retiro el adhesivo de la boca de la chica de ojos violetas - ¿ Eres la hija de Trigon ?-

\- ¿ Un poco brusco no crees ? - El ser de garras largas le coloco de nuevo el adhesivo en la boca a Raven contra su voluntad y ella se trataba de resistir

\- Intentemos de nuevo , te haré una pregunta y tu solo la responderás ¿ entendiste ? - Raven asiente nuevamente con la cabeza y el ser le retira el adhesivo nuevamente - ¿ Eres la hija de Trigon ? -

\- Si , lo soy - El ser saco sus garras y con ellas corto el adhesivo de los pies y luego de las manos liberando a la hechicera de capa azul - Gracias por salvarme ... supongo -

\- Tu gratitud no es requerida - El ser se da la vuelta para marcharse pero Raven lo persigue - ¿ Que te traes ?-

Raven sintió un aroma muy delicado y dulce producto de las rosas - ¿ Por que hueles a rosas ?- Pregunto la chica de ojos violetas - A decir verdad se nota que es un aroma muy delicado para un hombre -

\- Es por que las rosas blancas siempre están conmigo , ademas de ser un ser puro - Explico el ser de ojos dorados mientras caminaba acompañado de Raven

\- ¿ Como un ángel o algo así ? -

El joven de ojos dorados voltea para ver a Raven pero su voz sonaba muy relajada - En mi planeta el termino que me acabas de dar no existe -

\- ¿ Por que me salvaste ? -

El ser tomo una rosa blanca y voltea a Raven quien se pone en guardia pero sintió las frías manos de su salvador y las une con las de el para recibir la rosa

\- Ten , debo irme ahora - El joven baja su pañuelo y le besa suavemente los labios haciendo que el aliento y el corazón de Raven se parara repentinamente - Nos veremos -

Raven se llevo la mano a los labios mientras veía desvanecer al ser de ojos dorados , Mientras tanto Los Titanes llegaron para encontrar a su amiga con una mirada algo sorprendida y con un gran rubor en su rostro

\- Raven ¿ te encuentras bien ? - Chico Bestia se acerca a la joven para notar que estaba ruborizada - ¿ Que paso con Red X y el botín ? -

Raven no dijo nada y se desvaneció a su cuarto en la torre , a los pocos minutos escucho a los demás llegar , ella dejo la rosa sobre la mesa y fue a su cajón donde tomo un viejo cepillo y mientras se miraba al espejo comenzó a cepillar su cabello sin dejar de pensar en esos suaves y dulces labios que sintio solo hace minutos

continuara


	2. El plan debe continuar

**El plan debe continuar  
**

La noche había caído hace tiempo pero sus ojos no se cerraban , solo podía pensar en esos dulces labios que ella probo , ni siquiera Chico Bestia la había besado son tanto ardor como aquel forastero vestido de blanco de quien no sabia absolutamente nada , solo vio su cabello , sus ojos ... y saboreo sus labios , Raven estaba inmersa en un mar de deseos por tener de nuevo a aquel joven que le salvo la vida , solo podía esperar a que volviera a presentarse en forma de un fantasma para salvarla de nuevo.

A la mañana siguiente Raven despertó en su cama pero noto algo extraño , la rosa blanca seguía tan fresca como siempre , no se había marchitado ni un poco , debido al frió que había caído la noche anterior pero a ella no le extraño eso , solo se levanto de su cama para dirigirse al tocador a lavarse la cara mientras notaba que sus mejillas estaban de color rosa , con sus manos tomo la toalla y se seco mientras tomaba su cepillo y le ponía la pasta dental de menta que ella tanto prefería , al salir de su tocador se coloco los zapatos y salio a desayunar pero noto algo raro , sus amigos estaba riendo como tontos en frente de la computadora

\- Ahora que encontraron - Raven se acerco y estaban navegando en Internet mientras veían un vídeo de un gato cambiando de canal con sus patas - Vaya ese gato esta mas avanzado que Chico Bestia -

\- Oye - Chico Bestia se voltea molesto por el comentario de Raven pero ella se defendía como siempre

\- Tranquilo , solo estoy bromeando - Cuando termino de hablar hubo un silencio muy incomodo , todos la vieron con mirada fija pero ella no entendía lo que pasaba - ¿ Que ? ¿ Que pasa ahora ? -

\- Raven...¿ Haciendo bromas ? - Pregunto Chico Bestia sorprendido con mirada seria - Acaso el mundo se ha vuelto loco de remate -

\- No , solo tu orate de piel verde -

Los Titanes se tranquilizaron al escuchar que Raven volvía a ser la misma de antes , mientras ellos terminaron de desayunar tuvieron que empezar a entrenar como todas las tardes pero el entrenamiento de Raven y Starfire se baso mas en el control de la meditación , cosa que extrañaba a Robin por que por lo regular Raven no era de pasar mucho tiempo con Starfire , al joven del antifaz algo le olía mal con su amiga de capa azul

\- Bueno Titanes , supongo que es hora de ir por una pizza -

Los héroes llegaron a la mesa de su patio de comidas favorito mientras discutían sobre que tipo de pizza pedir , Raven estaba muy callada ... Mas callada que de costumbre , era como si estuviera esperando a que pasara algo

\- Raven ¿ te encuentras bien ? - Pregunto el joven de piel verde mientras notaba que Raven se deprimía cada minuto , como si esperara algo que no llegaría - Amm ¿ Raven ? -

La Titan no escucho y solo siguió viendo al horizonte , pero una explosión interrumpió el silencio de las calles , al ver que era Slade quien estaba probando unos nuevos y misteriosos poderes

\- ¿ Ahora te dedicas al vandalismo ? , veo que haz bajado mucho de categoría Slade -

\- Ah los Jóvenes Titanes , en un momento los atiendo -

Robin se armo con su bastón - No , nos haremos cargo de ti ahora -

\- No siempre puedes tener todo lo que quieras Robin -

Slade se vuelve humo pero los Titanes deciden buscarlo donde sea que este , sin saberlo , el cielo se había vuelto negro pero eso no importaba , las tormentas eran algo natural en esa época del año , Robin estaba desconcertado por el problema de Slade , cuando vio el cuerpo de Slade caer desde la azotea de un edificio pero esta vez su habilidad para recuperarse rápidamente no funciono , el líder se acerco al cuerpo de Slade quien estaba agonizando y apenas se escuchaba su respiración , Robin le sostuvo la cabeza pero no lograba entender lo que decía

\- ¡ Humano ! - Robin voltea para ver a un ser de vestimentas blancas que se acercaba caminando - A un lado , debo terminar con su miserable existencia en nombre de los dioses -

\- Tu no harás nada , no te dejare - Robin tomo su bastón para tratar de pelear contra fuese quien fuese , el aliento de Robin se hacia notar por el frió que había caído en Jump City

\- ¿ Vas a pelear conmigo humano ? -

El ser vestido de blanco se desliza hacia adelante y toma con su mano derecha el cuello de Robin para levantarlo en el aire , con su otra mano logro sacar sus garras y con una mirada al cuerpo de Slade lo degüella de un solo tajo , el ser vestido de blanco lanza el cuerpo de Robin hacia atrás y estés hace un giro para caer de pie

\- ¿ Quien rayos eres tu ? -

\- Mi nombre es Bock'sarha y soy el enviado de los dioses para acabar con el mal de este planeta -

Robin no entendía nada de lo que explicaba el ser de otros mundos pero por alguna razón sabia que debía estar calmado y escuchar atentamente lo que decía

\- ¿ Por que mataste a Slade ? - Robin noto que el ser solo se le notaban unos ojos dorados como si nada pero el resto de su cuerpo estaba cubierto salvo sus manos que estaban negras por la sangre de Slade

\- Por que el es el mensajero del demonio que trae la destrucción a este mundo -

\- ¿ Te refieres a ...? -

\- Correcto , Trigon se a liberado de sus cadenas y viene a consumir este mundo - El ser de capa blanca le dio la espalda a Robin pero siguió con su relato - Si quieres salvar a tu patético planeta , es mejor que no se metan en mi camino o lo pagaran con sus vidas -

\- ¿ que tratas de decir con eso exactamente ?-

\- Que si se entrometen en mi camino , los considerare aliados del enemigo y los exterminare a todos si es necesario , para que lo sepas -

Robin quedo impactado al escuchar las palabras del enviado de los dioses pero este reacciono mientras que los Titanes llegaron , ellos vieron la mirada de Robin y el cadáver de Slade , mantuvieron unos segundos de silencio pero Starfire se animo a hablar por los demás

\- ¿ Robin ? - Starfire lo ve con mirada de tristeza pero el la vio

\- Starfire , no es lo que crees - Robin trato de excusarse a si mismo pero las evidencias parecían incriminarlo - Oigan escuchen se lo que están pensando y yo no asesine a Slade -

\- Escucha viejo , te creemos de verdad - Chico Bestia retrocede para que Robin pasara pero cuando lo hizo vio las marcas que tenia en el cuello que parecían estar frescas - Viejo ¿ que tienes en el cuello ? -

Robin se ve en un trozo de espejo que estaba tirado en el suelo y noto las marcas que tenia en el cuello - Ese miserable me dejo marcado -

\- ¿ Quien te hizo eso ? - Pregunto Starfire viendo como las marcas parecían estar incrustadas en su piel - ¿ Robin ?-

\- Un mensajero -

El encapotado salio por las callejuelas desoladas por las señales de tormenta , mientras Starfire se acerco y tomo la mano de Robin para dedicarle una sonrisa , los dos vieron como salia el sol y empujaba las nubes negras.

**continuara**


	3. Revoluciones Sentimentales

**Revoluciones sentimentales  
**

La tormenta se había acercado con tanta ferocidad que solo dio tiempo a los Titanes de pisar la puerta de la torre antes de que empezara ,por suerte lograron entrar para ver el show de luces y sonidos que la tormenta ofrecía ,solo restaba a que se acostaran a dormir para poder descansar sus mentes.

Pero una de las jóvenes no tenia intenciones de descansar , solo se paro en frente de la ventana esperando la oportunidad de volver a ver esos ojos que tanto codiciaba ,sin saberlo pasaron de las 20:00 a las 02:30 , Raven estaba cansada de estar de pie y decide ir a su cama para descansar , mientras miraba el techo de su cuarto pudo notar que estaba envuelta en soledad y sin nadie que este abrazando su cuerpo , el frió se hizo notar en sus piernas hasta que escucho una voz familiar

-_ Pasaron cosas rara ¿ verdad Raven ?-_ Cuando la chica de capa azul voltea para ver a si misma con una capa rosada quien estaba sentada en los pies de la cama con las piernas cruzadas mientras olía la rosa blanca - _Mira , puedo notar que ni te haz puesto a pensar en controlarte -_

\- No necesito controlarme y ahora si regresarías a mi mente te lo agradecería - La chica de capa rosa se le empezó a reír nuevamente mientras que la de capa azul se ponía mas seria - Vuelve a mi mente ahora -

\- _Lo hare cuando aceptes la verdad -_

Raven se sonrojo al ver que su contra parte rosada se había percatado de todo lo que ella sentía - ¿ Cual es la verdad de la que tanto presumes ?-

\- _Se que estas enamorada de aquel extranjero - _La chica de la capa rosa le entrega la rosa blanca a Raven de capa azul y ella la ve con los ojos vidriosos - _ Te han lastimado mucho y lo sabes , Kid flash , Malchior , Chico Bestia , Aqualad y tambien ese tipo que te conoció hace dos meses -_

_\- _Eso no significa nada , solo significa que soy alguien con mala suerte es todo - Se justifico Raven con su capa que se la quito para reemplazarla por una del mismo tono azul

-_ ¿ Por que me niegas la verdad ? ¿ quieres saber que dicen tus emociones ? -_

Raven se voltea con ese tono frió de ella - La ultima vez que escuche a mis emociones termine con el corazón roto varias veces - Raven trato de reprimirse pero no pudo soportar soltar una lagrima - No necesito tener a nadie a mi lado ,eso solo trae problemas -

_\- El amor siempre es así Raven - _La joven de la capa rosa abraza por la espalda a la de la capa azul quien solo lloraba en silencio por sus malas experiencia en el amor -_ El verdadero amor todo lo puede -_

\- Deja de hablar como si fueras Starfire , para ella es fácil hacerlo por que todos la ven con su sonrisa y ojos coquetos llama la atención de todos los chicos - Las dos se sentaron en la cama mutuamente pero la de la capa rosa no dejaba de abrazar a su contra parte azul - Solo quiero tener a alguien que me entienda -

\- _Si no haces un ultimo intento jamas lo sabrás ,es por eso que estoy aquí - _

La Raven de capa azul se alerto por lo que su otra dijo - ¿ Que significa eso ? -

_\- Are lo que sea por ti Raven , te ayudare a que vuelvas a sentir el palpitar de tu corazón una vez mas -_

\- ¿ por que lo haces ? ¿ por que haces eso ? -

La chica de la capa rosa se pone de pie y con sus manos suaves toma las mejillas de su otro yo y junta los labios con los de ella , Raven quien derramaba lagrimas sintió otro beso muy cálido de ella misma _\- Por que si no sientes amor por nada ni nadie , entonces moriré -_

\- No quiero que te mueras -

_\- No me dejes morir , por favor te lo pido , no me dejes morir - _

La chica de la capa rosada se levanto y se disponía a caminar al espejo para volver a su mente pero la voz de la joven de ojos violetas la detiene

\- Espera ¿ por que me besaste ? -

_\- por que lo necesitaba y tu también -_

La contra parte rosada se metió al espejo y Raven quedo sola en su cuarto , con las pocas ganas se acostó a dormir y a las pocas horas se levanto pero noto algo raro ,su capa no era azul , era de color blanco , toda su ropa era blanca y sentía un cosquilleo en el vientre que la hacia sonreír , cuando salio a la sala ,sus amigos la vieron de mala forma algo rara

\- ¿ Raven ? - Chico Bestia se acerca y ve como la joven con una sonrisa se sentaba en la mesa y con sus poderes levantaba su taza para desayunar - ¿ te sientes bien ? -

\- Mejor que nunca ,recibí un consejo muy valioso y estoy dispuesta a seguirlo al pie de la letra -

El joven de piel verde noto que ella tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y no pudo evitar soltar sus palabras - Te vez muy hermosa cuando sonríes -

\- Eres muy amable ,pero quisiera terminar de desayunar -

Los Titanes recibieron una alertar pero cuando vieron la cámara de seguridad vieron al Hermano Sangre en el laboratorio de ciencias de Jump City ,ellos respondieron el llamado pero al llegaron ven el cuerpo del Hermano sangre salir despedido por una ventana

\- ¿ Que ...? ¿ Que significa esto ? - Robin reconoció la silueta del enviado de los dioses pero el solo retrocedió - ¿ a caso tu estas detrás del Hermano Sangre ? -

\- Puedo notar que eres el listo del grupo - El ser de blanco camino hasta el Hermano Sangre y lo levanto con su mano derecha mientras el trataba de soltarse - Ahora dile a los Titanes el complot de tu maestro y diles quien es tu jefe , ¡ habla ! -

\- No se de que estas hablando - El Hermano sangre trato de soltarse pero Bock lo apretó con mas fuerza -Suéltame o te arrepentirás -

\- No estas en posición de exigir nada mortal ,en este caso soy tu juez y verdugo -

El enviado de los dioses apretó el cuello del Hermano Sangre con fuerza y se escucha un tronido para ver como el hombre de cabello blanco yasia muerto a manos del de cabello plateado , Robin no pudo soportarlo y dio la orden de ataque contra el ser de capa blanca

\- ¿ Quieren pelear conmigo mortales ? , adelante no los dejare que se vayan tan fácil -

**Continuara**


	4. Abre mi corazón

**Abre mi corazón   
**

Los Titanes estaban enfrentando a un ser de otro mundo , solo restaba que la pelea empiece pero el ser de ojos dorados ve la mirada de Raven que le suplicaba con los ojos vidriosos y a punto de romper en llanto

\- ¡ Titanes ataquen ! -

Los Titanes atacaron con sus poderes pero cuando el ser de ojos dorados vio la mirada de Raven solo esquivaba los ataques , Robin atacaba con sus puños pero el ser de ojos dorados los esquivaba con facilidad , Starfire y Cyborg trataron de golpearlo con sus rayos pero se les hacia imposible ya que se movía con gran velocidad , con sus manos toma a Cyborg y a Starfire del cuello y los arroja contra Robin y Chico Bestia , Raven lo ataco con unos rayos pero Bock'sarha lo detiene con su mano derecha y con gran velocidad ella se acerca mientras levantaba su pierna para golpear con una patada pero cuando lo hace vio que su pierna estaba en el rostro del ser pero no le hizo nada , Bock'sarha solo levanto su dedo y lo coloco sobre la pierna de Raven y sin ningún esfuerzo , Robin toma sus armas pero cuando intenta cortarlo estas se rompen en su cuerpo

\- Puedo notar humano que ese es todo lo mejor que tienes -

Robin tomo sus explosivos y comenzaron a detonar en el cuerpo del extraterrestre pero no lograron hacerle daño , el ser de ojos dorados levanto su mano y con sus poderes y lo lanza contra los muros para apartarlo de su camino

\- Párate a pensar y solo te darás cuenta de que eres un simple humano contra un ser inmortal - El ser lo levanto en el aire pero lo dejo caer en el suelo - No se metan en mi camino o lo pagaran con su vida -

El ser de ojos dorados deja caer a los Titanes y sale por la puerta como si nada , los Titanes se pusieron de pie pero Raven sale volando para perseguir al ser , mientras volaban a pocas calles , Bock'sarha la toma de la cintura y los dos se quedan mirando a los ojos mientras el rubor de Raven se hacia notar mucho

\- Me alegro de volver a verte Raven - El ser de la capa blanca se acerca a los labios para poder juntarlo con los de ellas mientras sus brazos se enredaron en las caderas de Raven , ella como si nada le acariciaba el rostro que tenia cubierto por una tela muy suave

\- Oye si me sigues besando me tendrás que mostrar tu verdadero rostro -

Bock'sarha se quita la capucha y el pañuelo para revelar a un joven de piel blanca y suave que le dedicaba una sonrisa a la chica de ojos violetas , ella no podía evitar acariciar los labios del joven de cabellera plateada para que se volvieran a besar

\- Sabes algo Raven , desde el primer día que te vi no deje de pensar en ti - La chica de la capa azul trato de ver hacia otro lado pero el ser de ojos dorados suavemente la guío a sus labios - Eres la criatura mas hermosa que eh visto en mi vida inmortal -

\- ¿ Criatura ? ¿ es en serio ? -

Los dos se separaron pero ella le ofrece un comunicador a lo que el ser lo toma y lo esconde en su manga para poder marcharse , cuando Raven ve como el joven de la capa blanca le sonríe pero cuando voltea ve la mirada de Chico Bestia quien tenia los ojos vidriosos como si estuviera a punto de soltar todo su odio y su ira

\- ¿ acaso te parece algo extraño ? - Chico Bestia sintió como su corazón se partía al recordar la imagen de Raven besarse - Entonces ¿ era eso verdad ?-

La joven de capa azul se sintio perseguida por los comentarios del metamorfo - ¿ A que te refieres con eso ? - Raven vio como si Chico Bestia quisiera atacarla pero el no seria capaz de ganarle

\- Raven , dime que solo es un truco que haces contra el - El joven de piel verde esperaba a que ella solo estuviese jugando con el ser de capa blanca - Dime que no tienes nada con el -

\- No es asunto tuyo -

Raven se estaba por retirar pero Chico Bestia la toma del brazo para mostrarle sus ojos a medio destruir - Raven , mis sentimientos hacia ti era auténticos por si no lo sabias -

\- ¿ Auténticos ? - Raven dejo salir un aire de odio por recordar lo que paso - Cuando llego Terra me cambiaste así de fácil y ahora te arrepientes - Chico Bestia soltó a Raven y ella lo quito de forma bruta - Acepta la realidad , tu me dejaste y ahora sufres el arrepentimiento -

\- Solo... Solo... -

La chica de capa azul recordó aquel momento en el que Chico Bestia rompió su corazón y ella quedo destrozada y envuelta en soledad , Raven tomo su capa y salio mientras el joven de piel verde se tragaba su odio y frustraciones - Ahora sentirás lo que yo sentí pero solo que esta vez , Bock'sarha se quedara conmigo y es todo -

Chico Bestia salio persiguiendo al ser de capa blanca mientras que Raven entraba en la torre con sus poderes para ver a sus amigos buscando a Chico Bestia por medio de cámaras y de localizadores pero sin éxito alguno , la joven de la capa azul tuvo una sospecha de donde podía estar Chico Bestia pero cuando se las dijo a los demás era demasiado tarde , los Titanes vieron una enorme explosión y un grito desgarrador que venia del centro de la ciudad , los demás miembros para ver de que se trataba , solo era cuestión que Chico Bestia no haya hecho alguna estupidez

**continuara**


	5. Corazones rotos

**Corazones rotos   
**

La noche se les hacia eterna mientras que Chico Bestia estaba perdido pero Raven solo pedia para que no cometiera alguna locura , los Titanes comenzaron a buscarlo por todas partes pero en su mente Raven pensaba que si encontraba a Bock'sarha seguramente encontraría a Chico Bestia pero lo que no sabia es que era una premonición correcta.

El joven de piel verde rastreo al extraterrestre hasta una fabrica abandonada donde estaba sentado meditando mientras la luz de la luna alumbraba al ser de ojos dorados , Chico Bestia se acerco y Bock'sarha se despierta para ver al joven de expresión violenta

\- ¿ Ha que haz venido pequeño humano ? - Pregunto el joven de ojos dorados mientras veía como Chico Bestia apretaba sus puños - Puedo notar que quieres pelear conmigo -

\- Eh venido a liberar a mi Raven de tu control - Chico Bestia se transformo en un oso para pelear contra el extraterrestre pero el ser le lanza una patada y el oso de piel verde salio despedido contra las paredes haciendo que las atraviese , Chico Bestia se levanto y el ser de ojos dorados lo tomo con su mano del cuello pero el trataba de soltarse - ¿ Que le hiciste a Raven ? -

\- Yo no le eh hecho nada - Bock'sarha lo lanza contra el suelo y el rastro de sangre se hacia notar , el joven de piel verde se trata de levantar pero cuando tose , la sangre del joven de orejas puntiagudas mancho la punta de la bota del ser de ojos dorados y este vio que el joven se trataba de poner de pie pero Bock'sarha le pisa la espalda hasta que el rostro de Chico Bestia toco el suelo - Para tu información era básicamente una mujer inocente a la que le di fuerzas para seguir peleando y tu eres el maldito que le rompió el corazón -

\- Yo... yo...-

\- Mantén la boca cerrada humano - El guardián lo tomo de la ropa y lo arrojo contra unos barriles de aceite y el joven de piel verde toma uno con unas pocas fuerzas lo lanza pero el ser de vestimenta blanca lo atraviesa con su puño , Chico Bestia tomo un cerillo y enciende el aceite haciendo que una explosión destruyera la fabrica que comenzó a incendiarse y los Titanes vieron una enorme explosión para llegar a gran velocidad , los cinco vieron como Chico Bestia herido y ensangrentado , el joven de piel verde se acerco a Raven para desplomarse en los brazos de la hechiceras para escupir sangre en el suelo

\- El... El extraterrestre esta ... esta muerto - Chico Bestia es curado por Raven pero cuando el se puso de pie y con una mirada de miedo vio a las llamas para su sorpresa vio una silueta salir de las ardientes llamas - No... esto... esto no puede ser -

Los Titanes vieron horrorizados como el ser de ojos dorados caminaba como si nada y sin ningún daño por las llamas , Los Titanes vieron al ser y se pusieron en guardia , los seis encararon al extraterrestre pero cuando salio lo vieron levitar y con su velocidad tomo a Chico Bestia del cuello y lo arrincono contra los arboles

\- Ahora mortal me contemplare con asesinarte - Cuando el joven de piel verde vio como unas garras salían de la mano izquierda pero cuando el joven de ojos dorados sintió una enorme roca partirse en su espalda , Terra decide encarar al ser - ¿ Tu también quieres morir humana ?-

Los Titanes lo rodearon pero cuando Bock'sarha los arraso con una onda expansiva de su aura los Titanes vieron al ser que levitaba en el aire y Chico Bestia le salta en forma de león pero el lo toma de la garra derecha y lo azoto contra el suelo haciendo que vuelva a la normalidad , Terra levanto picos de rocas y el ser los detiene con la mano y y cuando la aprieta las vuelve polvo , el ser de ojos dorados la toma de la cabeza y la lanza contra Starfire quien lo ataca con sus puños pero el los detiene , los dos forcejeaban pero el extraterrestre de cabellera plateada parecía no hacer ningún esfuerzo , Cyborg se le acerco y lo toma del cuello pero el enviado revelo algo extraño , el ser tenia una cola

\- No debieron desafiarme , soy muy poderoso - El enviado de los dioses comenzó a estrangular a Cyborg pero Robin le lanza sus hojas para cortar su cola pero sin éxito ya que las hojas de Robin se partieron - Tal parecer que no sabes que mi cuerpo es tan duro como las estrellas humano - El ser le lanza el cuerpo de Cyborg a Robin y vio como el enviado de los dioses se acercaba mientras desenfundaba sus garras lentamente - Es un error pelear conmigo humano , no hay donde correr , no hay donde esconderse - El ser lo toma del hombro - En este caso soy su juez y verdugo - Robin sintió como su cuerpo quedaba inmóvil ante el ser de ojos dorados - Pero por respeto a Raven no les hare daño -

Mientras el ser de ojos dorados se desvanecía Raven lo tomo de la mano y lo invito a estar con ellos , el joven de ojos dorados se acerco y le beso la mano haciendo que Raven confesara la verdad , los Titanes aceptaron la ayuda ya que no lastimo a casi nadie , pero en ese momento Chico Bestia totalmente encelado fue hasta donde estaba el joven de ojos dorados

\- Raven , sabes que te amo de verdad - Chico Bestia se levanto pero cuando vio a los ojos de Raven el le volvió a repetir como si nada - Jamas te olvide Raven y me arrepiento de lo que te hice hace tiempo -

La joven de ojos violetas con tono serio se suelta de las manos del joven de piel verde - Es muy tarde para arrepentirse , ahora no hay vuelta atrás - Chico Bestia sintió como su corazón se partió en mil pedazos y soltó unas lagrimas de dolor pero los Titanes escucharon un sollozo al ver a Terra con el alma destrozada por las palabras del joven de piel verde , los Titanes dieron unos pasos pero ella sale corriendo mientras sus lagrimas resbalaban de sus mejillas , ahora el corazón herido era el de Terra , solo restaba a que todo se arreglara

**Continuara**


	6. Cita a ciegas

**Cita a ciegas   
**

Los Titanes habían perdido el rastro de Terra pero eso no le había mofa a Chico Bestia que sin saberlo veía a Raven abrazada al ser de ojos dorados , el chico de piel verde no podía creer que la mujer que había amado estuviera con otro

\- Chico Bestia ¿ te encuentras bien ? -El petirrojo se acerco para ver a su amigo pero este estaba muy deprimido - Oye parece que estas deprimido -

\- Raven , la amo y ella me dejo ¿ que tiene el que no tenga yo ? -

Robin se sentó junto a su amigo quien estaba derramando lagrimas - Hey , Raven se sintió muy dolida cuando te separaste de ella y ahora es capaz de olvidar ese dolor , deberías estar feliz por ella -

\- Fui un estúpido al dejarla , solo quiero estar con ella - El joven de piel verde volvió con sus amigos y su " enemigo " a la torre de los Titanes pero cuando vio que ellos dos seguían abrazados no podía soportarlo - ¿ Que diablos hice ?-

-Vamos anímate viejo , hay muchos peces en el mar - Cyborg tomo su control para jugar una carrera rápida con el chico de piel verde pero este no estaba de humor para eso , solo se dejo ganar - Wow , estas deprimido -

\- Perdí a la mujer que mas amo en la vida ¿ eso no te dice nada ?- El joven de colmillos arrojo el control al suelo rompiéndolo en mil pedazos , Los Titanes se fueron a dormir y a la mañana siguiente como siempre despertaron , el joven de piel verde vio que sus amigos estaban desayunando como todos los días pero no estaba la joven de piel gris quien siempre se levantaba temprano - Oigan ¿ y Raven ? -

Los Titanes le hicieron seña para que el volteara y vea por la ventana un mantel tendido en las afueras de la torre con una canasta de día de campo ya los dos sentados mientras desayunaban al aire libre

\- Jamas en mi vida probé el alimento de los mortales - El ser de ojos dorados tomo su taza y vio como los ojos de Raven brillaban al son del agua - Eres muy hermosa ¿ lo sabias ?-

La joven de ojos violetas se sonrojo y se acerco a los labios de su nuevo amor para poder sentirlos de nuevo como lo hicieron en la primera oportunidad - Y tu eres especial... , Jamas conocí a alguien como tu - La joven vio que el guardián disfrutaba de su desayuno pero era raro ya que ella no era buena cocinera , sus tortillas solo le habían gustado a Starfire y lo encubrió con la escusa de que solo cocinaba para su mejor amiga - Oye, siento curiosidad por tu alimentación fuera de este planeta -

\- Los inmortales no necesitamos alimentos para vivir , sobrevivimos con una mezcla de ambrosía y néctar de estrella blancas -

\- Osea que si yo comiera eso ¿ seria una inmortal ? -

El guardián de ojos dorados se sonrió pero tuvo que confesar la verdad - Lo siento Raven , solo los elegidos de corazón puro pueden ser inmortales con el manjar de los dioses -

\- Mala suerte , me hubiera gustado pasar la eternidad contigo - El guardián de ojos dorados se sonrojo ante la confesión de la chica de ojos violetas y el con su mano le acaricia la mejilla

\- No necesitas ser una inmortal para que me quede contigo Raven -

La chica de piel gris le tomo de la mano y le apreto cariñosa mente - Pero supongo que morire algún día -

\- En ningún momento dije que debía quedarme en la tierra - Raven quedo sorprendida por lo que decía el nuevo amor de su vida - Raven soy un ser divino , puedo estar en la tierra o en el cielo cuanto quiera -

\- Vaya , eres el mejor postor - Los dos se volvieron a besar con un beso ardiente ya que los labios de la hechicera de ojos violetas estaban tan sedientos de amor que no escatimaban la pasión , los dos se separaron para poder dar una bocanada de aire mientras su desayuno seguia , Raven toma una fresa y la coloca en la boca de su nuevo novio , este con un tono coqueto decide comerla - Parece que la fruta de este planeta te gusta -

\- Tus labios son el mejor fruto que eh probado - La joven de capa azul se sonrojo mientras mientras el ser de ojos dorados le acariciaba la cabellera

\- Bock ¿ te marcharas ?-

El joven la vio a los ojos y con una voz serena y confiada se hizo confirmar - Jamas me iré de este lugar Raven , te amo de verdad - Raven no podia creerlo , al fin logro conseguir a alguien que la entendia ,que la amaba y que era honesto con ella sin dejar que nada se le interpusiera - ¿ Quieres ser mía ? -

La chica de capa azul no creía lo que escuchaba , ¿ ella ? ¿ ser novia ? , parecía que su mente le estaba jugando trucos pero era de verdad , ella tenia un proposición de noviazgo

\- Jamas pensé que me preguntarían algo así - Ella tomo de la mano a su nuevo novio quien saco una sortija dorada con una gema blanca para colocarla en su suave mano , Chico Bestia vio de lejos la joya y pensó lo peor ¡ Raven se iba a casar ! ¡ con el guardián ! - Bock , eres muy dulce y a decir verdad no creo estar lista para que me regales una sortija -

\- Te lo mereces , en lo personal hubiera preferido destruir la tierra pero si lo hacia no te hubiera conocido -

\- Vaya , que romántico eres - El sarcasmo no falto delos labios de la joven de cabellos purpura pero cuando noto que era algo de su gente lo acepto sin demoras - Bueno soy oficialmente tu novia -

\- ¿ Novia ? ¿ que significa eso ? - El guardian no entendia las palabras de su nueva pareja pero eso no le molesto para nada a Raven

\- Ok ,te explicare cuando estemos solos y de noche - Dijo con un tono pícaro la chica de la sortija

El guardián se sonrojo y con su voz dulce la encaro suavemente - Raven , sere extraterrestre pero entiendo como funciona la mecánica de la reproducción -

\- Oye guapo tranquilo , mejor no me des ideas -

Los dos se volvieron a besar para poder terminar de disfrutar su cita , pero lo que no sabian es que Chico Bestia no se daba por vencido

**Continuara**


	7. Pesar y Dolor

**Pesar y dolor **

Mientras la cita había terminado los dos entraron a la Torre mientras Raven sonreía con su brazo rodeaba al guardián quien sonreía al ver el dulce rostro de su amada de ojos violetas

\- ¿ Quieren despegarse ustedes dos ? - Chico Bestia estaba con los celos en el cielo pero aun así Raven le presto atención - Si no lo recuerdan tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer -

\- ¿ Acaso me estas ordenando algo ... Mortal ? - El guardián de ojos dorados encarno al de piel verde pero Robin se interpone en el medio

\- Tranquilo Titanes , dejen sus fuerzas para los enemigos ...-

\- ¡ Titan ! ¡¿ viejo , acaso le dijiste Titan?! - Chico Bestia voltea con furia a Robin quien estaba muy serio - Viejo el no es un Titan , el es el enemigo ¿ acaso soy el único que ve que el es el enemigo ? -

\- Bestita tiene razón hermano ... el intento matarnos ¿ no te acuerdas ? -

Robin y Raven se pusieron del lado del forastero pero Chico Bestia y Cyborg se pusieron en contra , los votos estaban iguales pero cuando vieron a Starfire quien estaba en el centro del voto

\- Star tu tienes el ultimo voto - Chico Bestia vio que ella era debil para decidir entre sus amigos - ¡ Starfire estamos esperando ! -

\- Oye humano baja la voz o te arranco la garganta -

\- Quiero ver que lo intentes -

El guardián saco sus garras pero la mano de Raven lo detuvo , lentamente Raven baja la mano del ser de ojos dorados pero este lo soltó de forma brusca , cuando vieron que Terra llego sucia y con sus ropas destrozadas

\- Terra - Le llamo la atención Robin - ¿ Que te paso ? ¿ Donde estabas ? -

La joven de cabellos rubios vio a Robin pero trataba de disimular - ¿ que les sucede ahora ? -

\- Queremos votar para ver que el señor del espacio se vaya - Chico Bestia mostró su oposición al nuevo titan igual que Cyborg - Ahora te toca votar a ti Terra -

Terra vio la mirada de Chico Bestia que estaba celoso por como Bock tenia de la mano a Raven - Que se quede -

\- ¡ Espera ! ¿ que fue lo que dijiste ?-

Terra no respondió y siguió caminado a su cuarto , mientras que Raven apretaba la mano de su amado y vio como su mirada cambio de feliz a seria

\- ¿ Ahora que te sucede guapo ? -

El guardián sintió el poder de los demonios y le advierte a los Titanes pero cuando escucharon la explosión en las costas de la torre para ver un remolino negro y rojo que le abria paso a los demonios que salían a atacar a los Titanes , el guardian cambio sus ojos a negros brillantes

\- Ahora si estoy molesto - El tono calmado no quito el escalofriar a los Titanes quienes salieron para recibir a los demonios que bajaron para pelear pero cuando vieron al guardián quien se elevaba en una gran llamarada blanca ellos se detuvieron

\- ¿ Que... que esta haciendo ? - Robin se cubría mientras veia como las llamas blancas se acumulaban en el aura de su cuerpo

\- Se llama " onda expansiva " - Raven se cubrió para que no salga herida de los ojos - Planea acabar con todos a la vez -

\- Es una locura ¿ ese estirado le va a ganar a un ejercito de demonios ? - Chico Bestia vio como Raven lo miraba con tristeza pero no podía avanzar mientras que el guardián estuviera reuniendo su energía

\- Ese poder es mas que suficiente para destruir el sistema solar - Raven vio el aura elevada del guardián - ¿ Que planea hacer con ese poder ?-

Los Titanes vieron como una mano roja salio del remolino pero el guardián exploto con su cuerpo al rojo vivo para destruir a las criaturas y retener al demonio en su prisión , los Titanes vieron atónitos como Trigon quería volver a cruzar a este mundo pero el guardián lo evito con su energía

\- Bock'sarha ¿ que significa esto ? - Robin vio como el guardián estaba enfriando su cuerpo - Es imposible que Trigon vuelva , Raven lo venció hace tiempo -

\- Por desgracia fueron engañados - El guardián se acerco a Raven quien tenia una mancha negra en su mano - si , parece que el demonio cerro su avatar para engañarlos -

\- ¿ Como un avatar ? ¿ Osea como un espejismo o algo así ? -

Bock vio a los demonios muertos y con su mano los evaporo de un solo golpe de energía - No Robin , los avatares son creados por un trozo de alma que dejaron salir de su cuerpo -

Los Titanes agacharon la cabeza para no ver a Raven , cosa que ella se acerca y le aprieta la mano al joven de ojos dorados

\- Bock ¿ hay forma de impedirlo ? -

Raven vio sus ojos y luego escucho su voz firme y respuesta positiva - Siempre hay una forma alternativa - Bock tomo mas fuerte a Raven de la mano para darle confianza - Mi misión es evitar que Trigon regrese y para ello debo protegerte -

Los dos se abrazaron mientras que el sol volvia a brillar pero Chico Bestia no quería ver a Raven con su enemigo , sin saberlo empezó a escuchar una voz que le susurraba en la cabeza , el joven de piel verde no entendía de donde venia

_\- ¿ Quieres tener a Raven solo para ti chico ? -_

_\- ¿ Quien eres ? ¿ por que te escucho ? - _Chico Bestia sentia miedo por la voz que le susurraba en la cabeza

_\- Solo debes deshacerte del forastero y Raven sera tuya ¿ aceptas el pacto ? - _

Chico Bestia cerro el pacto con la voz para poder tener a Raven en sus brazos nuevamente , aun así si el precio fuera traicionar a un enemigo que a el no le agradaba , los Titanes se sintieron calmados pero eso no impediría que Chico Bestia atacara por la espalda

**Continuara**


	8. Traiciones

**Traiciones **

Momentos después de la expulsión de los demonios por parte del guardián , Los titanes se adentraron en la torre para descansar pero notaron que Terra estaba algo molesta y triste a la vez , mientras que los demás estaban asombrados y felices de tener a un nuevo aliado de su parte

\- ¿ Por que estas deprimida pequeña humana ? - Pregunto el joven de los ojos dorados , Terra lo vio con sus ojos vidriosos pero no pudo responder - ¿ Acaso tiene algo que ver con el humano de piel verde ?-

\- Si , siempre tiene que ver con el - La Titan de cabellos rubios vio los ojos del guardian y como si nada se seco los suyos - ¿ Quieres salir a charlar un rato ? -

\- No veo cual es el problema -

Minutos mas tarde los dos salieron caminando de la torre mientras Terra trataba de acostumbrarse al titan de ojos dorados

\- Ahora si ¿ que problema te aqueja pequeña humana ? - la chica de cabellos rubios vio enfurecida al guardian pero con voz firme le encara

\- Mira , mi nombre es Tara y mis padres no pensaron mi nombre durante 9 meses para que me llames " Humana " -

\- Relájate o te asesino - Terra solo respiro hondo para que el ser no cumpliera su palabra pero lentamente fuer recordando las palabras de Chico Bestia y eso la hizo enfurecer mas - ¿ Ese es tu problema ? ¿ el idiota de piel verde que peleo conmigo ? -

\- Si , es el - Terra comenzó a llorar por como le había roto el corazón hace tiempo - ¿ Por que ? ¿ Por que me hizo esto ? -

\- Ese humano solo piensa en las hembras que están mas capacitadas para la procreación - El guardián vio que Terra se deprimió mas - Lo siento pero tu especie es tan predecible como simple -

\- Osea que jamas le importe - Terra comenzó a llorar en brazos del guardián mientras que este solo giraba los ojos de manera de burlona - Quiero que te quedes conmigo un rato mas ¿ si ? -

\- Terra , necesito encontrar a los demonios y exterminarlos antes de que hagan mas daño - Terra no se soltaba del guardián pero este trataba de soltarse pero por sus modales no podía - Terra , de verdad me estas incomodando si te aferras asi de mi -

\- ¿ Por que ? , cuando lo hace Raven tu no dices nada - El guardián libera todo su aire y trato de soltarse suavemente pero no poda - ¿ Quieres ir por un café ? -

\- No -

\- Vamos yo invito -

Los dos llegaron a un bar de Jump City donde solían pasar mucho tiempo con Chico Bestia pero ella no estaba de humor para pensar en eso , cuando llegaron a la mesa los cafés con pastel de mora que parecían recién horneados

\- Oye ¿ por que no platicamos un poco ? -

Bock'sarha vio las intenciones de Terra y agudizo su mirada - No deseo interacción social en este momento -

\- ¿ Siempre eres tan formal ?-

El guardián vio como la mirada de Terra parecía ser mas cálida que antes pero aun así sabia cual era su plan de ante mano que Terra tenia , cuando ella comenzó a reir de cualquier cosa

\- Eres muy gracioso para ser un chico serio -

\- No es cierto , esas técnicas de atracción física no funcionan conmigo humana - Terra se puso roja al ver que el guardián había adivinado su plan - Lo siento pero tendrás que buscar a otro -

Los dos llegaron a la Torre pero cuando comenzaron a ver que Terra estaba mas feliz , el joven de piel verde se acerca y Terra aprovecha para su actuación

\- Gracias , hoy me divertí mucho - La joven le entrega una risa y un beso en la mejilla pero el joven de ojos dorados no entendía nada de lo que pasaba - Bueno , hasta mañana -

\- ¿ Y tu que traes ? -

Chico Bestia se acerca al joven con su mano trata de tomar al guardián pero este no se deja y con un talón de mano lo lanza contra el sofa de la sala , el joven le salta en forma de tigre pero este con una patada lo expulsa de la torre , Los titanes salieron a ver de que se trataba y el joven de piel verde lo ataca en forma de gorila pero el guardián con la punta de su dedo lo golpea en el brazo izquierdo partiendo el brazo del animal

\- Esta agonía terminara en cualquier momento solo deja de atacar - El joven de piel verde se transformo en bestia pero el guardián lo doblega como si nada , con sus poderosas garras le acierta un golpe en el pecho al de piel verde lanzado su cuerpo al agua - Te dije que no me desafiaras humano -

El joven de piel verde se enfado pero se dio la vuelta y salio de la isla pero antes lanzo su comunicador a los pies de Robin quien vio sorprendido el como Chico Bestia habia dejado la torre sin mirar atrás , ellos solo dejaron que el viento soplara para que el sol calmaras las aguas que estaban muy turbias en la torre

**Continuara**


	9. Dark Beast Boy

**Dark Beats Boy **

Los Titanes aun lamentaban la partida del joven de piel verde pero el guardián de ojos dorados solo veía sus manos manchadas de sangre , cosa que no debería tener ni en un millón de años , la sangre derramada a propósito no era su estilo pero fue en defensa propia ya que Chico Bestia se busco el pleito y no tuvo mas opción que defenderse de un ataque hostil pero eso no era pretexto para hacer que el piel verde se vaya

\- Bock ¿ en que pensabas ? - Raven se acerco con la mirada puesta en la pensativa cabeza del guardián de ojos dorados quien trataba de analizar la situación

\- Solo pensaba ¿ que motivos tuvo ese mortal para hacerme frente sabiendo que no podía vencerme ? - Los dos se sentaron a analizar juntos pero no lograban encontrar razón lógica

\- Bueno Chico Bestia no era alguien que pensaba mucho sus acciones y en ocasiones hacia cosas estúpidas solo por diversión -

\- Entiendo que no era un humano de gran coeficiente intelectual pero eso no quita que atacara a un ser poderoso como yo -

\- Mhm , es incierto decirlo pero honestamente no creo que sea el Chico Bestia que todos conocemos y que quieren -

Los Titanes estaban preparando todo en su torre pero sin saberlo , el joven de piel verde caminaba por un gran desierto guiado por su odio y por su ira

\- Malditos amigos , Maldito forastero y maldita Raven ...- El joven de orejas puntiagudas cayo de rodillas ante el incesante calor y deshidratación - Quisiera que hubiera una forma de vengarme de ese tipo -

\- Quizas yo te pueda ayudar - De la nada sale un gran dragón negro de ojos rojos que aterriza en frente de Chico Bestia

\- ¡ Malchior ! , es imposible tu... tu estas muerto -

\- Jajajajajaja , ¿ crees que no puedo traer a la vida a Malchior - Trigon bajo en una nube negra como la noche para levantar al joven de piel verde con sus manos - Eh sabido que deseas venganza pequeño humano -

\- Si , solo quiero desaparecer al intruso y así Raven volverá a ser mía - Trgon le extendió la mano al joven de piel verde mientras que derramaba su sangre negra , sin pensarlo Chico Bestia bebió la sangre y comenzó a notar los cambios que habían en el - Si , siento el poder del demonio en mi cuerpo - Sus ojos se pusieron rojos , su piel se volvio gris opaca y sus manos dejaron ver garras muy agudas

\- Bienvenido Chico Bestia , ahora eres uno de nosotros -

El joven se miro con su nueva metamorfosis y vio a Trigon y Malchior - No , chico bestia no , mi nombre es solo Bestia -

Los dos se empezaron a reír con una voz muy maligna mientras Bestia veía su nueva apariencia , ahora solo restaba despertar al clan de las sombras para empezar la invasión y cumplir sus venganzas

\- ¿ Que debo hacer oh magnifico ? - Pregunto Bestia inclinándose ante el poderoso demonio que veía con gratitud el servicio de Bestia - Dígame cual es mi tarea y la cumpliré -

\- Mhm ... Veras joven , hace 5000 años , el clan de las sombras había salido para gobernar este mundo de una forma u otra pero el plan fallo - Dijo el demonio enfurecido con sus puños apretándolos

\- Pero intervino el maldito guardián -

\- Y la invasión salio mal - El demonio tomo un pergamino de su cinturón y lo enseña , al parecer era un mapa de donde se encontraba - Ahora bien , si yo eh de permanecer en el infierno , me asegurare de que todos estén en el infierno -

Los tres tomaron una parte del mapa para comenzar la búsqueda , eran tres medallones los que tenían que encontrar pero no podían hacerlo por que los héroes estaban al asecho , para eso tendrían que levantar su propio ejercito

\- ¿ A donde vamos maestro ? - Pregunto el joven de piel gris mientras el demonio caminaba por el lodoso suelo lleno de cuerpos a medio descomponer - ¿ Que es este lugar ?-

\- Este lugar joven , se llama " Pantanos del averno " , es lo ultimo que queda del clan de las sombras -

\- Si , recuerdo cuando Athoras dirigió la expedición aquí , casi logro exterminar al clan por completo -

\- ¿ Como que por completo ? - Chico Bestia vio a Malchior que mostraba su sello del clan de las sombras pero el entendió el plan de Trigon - Esperen ¿ como sabemos que los Titanes o el guardián no nos molestara -

\- De eso te tendrás que encargar tu muchacho - Trigon le dio un colgante con una gema negra y Bestia se lo coloca en el cuello mientras que brillaba con un color maligno - Ahora Bestia , destruye a los Jóvenes Titanes en nombre del clan -

Bestia se transforma en un enorme cuervo negro y sale a Jump City con una velocidad increíble cosa que Malchior dudaba de el

\- ¿ Crees que vencerá a los Titanes el solo con un ejercito de cuervos ? -

\- ¿ Quien dijo que el los destruira ? -

Trigon y Malchior comenzaron a reír en vos alta mientras los huesos y la carne se empezaron a reunir mientras que el clan de las sombras volvía a formarse , Trigon tenia un plan y solo se cumplirá a su voluntad

**Continuara**


	10. Días Oscuros

**Días**** oscuros **

_¿ Como paso esto ? , Hace solo una semana era el chico bueno que luchaba por la justicia y por la verdad , pero un día cuando menos lo esperas llega alguien nuevo , alguien que no debería estar aquí , alguien que empiezas a odiar mas y mas . Pero ahora con la ayuda de mi nuevo maestro quitare del medio al que me hizo esto , nada ni nadie me impedirá que cumpla mi venganza , ahora solo escucho la voz de mi maestro , incluso las voces de lo que suplicaron por su vida , de los hombres , mujeres y niños que asesine sin sentir remordimiento , ni vergüenza ... ni piedad._

_Flash Back _

Bestia avanzaba por el campo asesinando a los soldados que resguardaban el primer medallon , con sus potentes garras les desgarraba el pecho y el vientre , los gritos de las sacerdotisas se hacían notar , pero Trigon solo se sentó para ver como su nuevo aprendiz estaba acabando con todos los soldados para buscar el medallon

\- Atras bestia inmunda , nadie perturbara el santuario de la diosa Eha - El soldado tomo su espada y coloco su escudo en frente de el para montar la espada - Aléjate o te asesino -

Bestia se abalanzo contra el soldado pero este esquiva el agarre de Bestia y le hace un corte en el vientre con su espada pero el ser de ojos rojos y piel verde se ríe con una risa macabra pero cuando salto de nuevo se transformo en una serpiente para estrangular al soldado , antes del golpe final se transforma en Bestia y con sus potentes fauces le arranca la garganta al soldado Ehadense

\- Poderoso maestro , lo tenemos - Trigon se levanto y camino hasta el templo para ver al medallon en la estatua de la diosa Eha , Trigon toma el medallon y con fuerza lo arranca del cuello de la diosa - Solo esperemos que el idiota de Malchior traiga la otra parte del emblema para poder despertar al clan -

\- Mhm , tenemos que esperar mi joven aprendiz - Trigon vio el odio que llevaba Bestia enésima y recapacito sobre la traición que debía ocurrir - Dime joven ¿ te gustaría controlar toda la Galaxia ?-

\- Eso seria estupendo , pero me gustaría mas matar al que me obligo a esto - Bestia vio como la oferta del demonio parecía buena pero el control total no era lo suyo - Quédate tu con la galaxia su quieres , déjame que sea el que pelee en tu nombre maestro -

Los dos salieron del templo para ver que Malchior estaba llegando en forma de Dragón , Bestia acentúa con la mirada al dragón de ojos rojos que lo veía

\- Poderoso maestro , el medallon esta localizado pero tendremos que esperar hasta el anochecer -

\- ¿ Que te pasa Malchior ? ¿ Tienes miedo ? -

\- Controla tu lengua humano rastrero , tus falsas bravuconadas no impresionan -

El demonio vio la tensión entre los dos que estaban por reñir entre ellos - Calmados , reserven sus fuerzas para los Titanes -

\- Maestro , debe recapacitar la posibilidad de usar al clan de las sombras -

Bestia le lanza el medallon a Trigon y este lo atrapa - Los cobardes no tienen por que acompañarnos - Trigon con una sonrisa abrió un portal a otros mundos mientras que Malchior miraba con odio al joven de piel gris

\- Dígame maestro ¿ como planea usar el clan de las sombras ? - Pregunto Bestia caminado junto a su maestro quien estaba muy pensativo - ¿ Tiene algo planeado maestro ?-

\- Si , asi es mi joven Bestia - Trigon abrió el portal en un planeta desolado - Ahora mi joven pupilo deberás tener tu propio ejercito para luchar en mi nombre -

\- Mhm , mi propia banda de asesinos , fascinante -

El demonio con sus poderes comenzó a levantar oleada tras oleada de esqueletos guerreros para que sirvan al joven Bestia , sin saberlo Trigon tenia planeado avanzar sobre los Titanes tan pronto que el sol se esconda pero sabia que como la ultima vez que Trigon llego a la tierra era prácticamente imposible que ellos tres pudieran con una hechicera y un Archi-Mago , si separados eran una fuerza incomparable , juntos acabarían con el clan de las sombras

\- Maestro - Le llamo la atención el joven de piel verde - ¿ En que pensaba ? - El demonio abrió sus ojos y destruyo las montañas con sus poderes - Entiendo -

Mientras tanto Malchior espero que la noche cayera , una vez que las hermanas de la luz estaban a la mitad de su poder el feroz ser ataco con fuerza

\- Ahora denme el medallon - Las sacerdotisas atacaron con sus poderes pero no lograban abrir el escudo de aura que el dragón tenia , con su aliento arraso a las mujeres que lucharon valientemente pero no lograron repeler a la bestia de ojos rojos - Ahora el medallon es mio - Con sus poderes psíquicos comenzó a derrumbar el templo donde las jóvenes sacerdotisas estaban atrapadas , cuando los escombros cayeron solo había silencio , el dragón volvió a su forma original y mientras caminaba con sus pies se dirigió a su maestro quien estaba esperando a que llegara

\- Llegas tarde Malchior - Trigon lo estaba esperando con la primera pieza en su cuello - Puedo notar que otra vez te mantuviste ocupado en tus cosas -

\- Tal vez no lo sepa maestro pero jamas me voy sin despedirme de mis damas - Malchior vio a Bestia que estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados pero no le presto atención - Esa es la razón por la que soy tan famoso con las damas -

\- Cierra la boca o te la cerrare yo -

Malchior vio como el joven parecía mas agresivo - Quiero ver que lo intentes ...Humano - Los dos se encararon para pelear pero Trigon los separa con sus poderes

\- Tenemos cosas que hacer - El demonio junto la segunda parte de su medallon para ver que solo faltaba uno mas para concretar su invasión a los mundos mas allá de la tierra

\- Maestro dígame ¿ donde se encuentra la tercera parte del medallon ? - Los dos agacharon la cabeza para ver que Trigon estaba pensativo - Ya se , el que me traiga la otra parte del medallon , le daré el control total de lo que quiera y lo que sea - Los dos pensaron en sus mayores logros pero se vieron con mirada de enemistad - El tercer medallon , lo tiene nada mas ni nada menos que ... Bock'sarha -

**Continuara**


	11. Sentimientos Restringidos

**Sentimientos Restringidos **

El chico de piel oscura estaba mirando para la torre de los Titanes , sus ojos carentes de alma no dejaban ver la luz de la justicia que antes tenia , mientras Malchior se transformaba en humano — Aun recuerdo cuando era de los buenos — Ese forastero me quito todo y a todos los que siempre ame en mi vida y ahora solo me queda la venganza ... Maestro le traeré la cabeza de Bock'sarha y espero mi justa recompensa — El Chico Bestia se transforma en un cuervo Dark Beast Boy llega a la torre mientras que Starfire estaba esperando su regreso

— Chico Bestia — Starfire sale volando para abrazarlo pero el asienta sus ojos y con un zarpazo la lanza contra las rocas — ¿ Chico Bestia ? — La de ojos rojos la levanta del cuello pero los Titanes salen para ver a la bestia poseída

— ¿ Chico Bestia ? — Robin estaba sorprendido mientras que la bestia sonreía de manera macabra — Tu no eres Chico Bestia — El líder saca su bastón de combate — ¡ Titanes ataquen ! — Los héroes atacan a la bestia pero este se transforma en un cuervo enorme para atrapar a Robin y lo lanza contra la torre , Cyborg trata de apuntar con su caño pero este se transforma en ballena y lo aplasta para volver a su forma normal

— Son tan patéticos — El de piel oscura le da un puñetazo en la cara y al ver como sus ex amigos no se atrevian a pelear contra el — Ustedes los humanos son muy sentimentales , esa es su debilidad — El de orejas puntiagudas se lanza en forma de calamar gigante atrapando a los Titanes mientras que Raven se transforma en cuervo de energía para hacerle frente

— Chico Bestia no quiero lastimarte — El tentáculo la ataca y ella lo esquiva con suma facilidad — Tu decidiste , Azarath Metrion Zintos — El cuervo ataca al calamar pero una bola de fuego lo destruye en el aire dejando a Raven sorprendida al igual que a la bestia — ¿ Que fue eso ? — El dragón cae delante de ella — Malchior — El dragón deja salir una sonrisa y la ataca con las llamas pero Raven crea un campo de fuerza pero es destruido por la fuerza mágica de Malchior haciendo que ella caiga al suelo , Robin saca sus granadas de pegamento y se las arroja al Dark Beats Boy quien queda ciego dejando caer a los Titanes , el petirrojo lo ataca con explosivos mientras que Cyborg le golpea con su cañón y Starfire con sus rayos estelares arrasando al de ojos oscuros — ¿ Que haces aquí ? —

— Mi maestro necesita algo muy especial — El ser se transforma en dragón y ataca a la hechicera — Y ahora o voy a conseguir con o sin ustedes —

— ¿ Que maestro ? ... Ha ya veo con que ¿ ustedes son los que atacaron los demás templos verdad ? —

— Ja ja ja ja ja — Machior vuelve a su forma verdadera — Me temo que se nos paso un poco la mano con ese tema pero bueno así somos nosotros — Los rayos estelares golpean la espalda del de escamas negras mientras que Starfire estaba enojada , sus ojos y manos cubiertas por las llamas verdes que acostumbraban a dejar salir cuando estaba molesta , el ser le responde con sus llamas pero ella la esquiva y el cañón de Cyborg logra acertar un golpe en la cara del Dragon — Ya me estoy cansando de estos juegos — Con su cola golpea a los dos guerreros pero Robin toma su lazo y le enreda la cola al cuello

— Raven — La hechicera se levanta por los aires para atacar a Machior pero la bestia salta sobre ella derribandola de los cielos pero cuando le trata de clavar sus mandíbulas ella se vuelve intangible y se hunde en la tierra — ¡ Chico bestia detente ! — La bestia de ojos rojos mira a Robin quien tenia la mano en el cinturón y salta contra el de capa — Lo siento Chico Bestia — Robin le lanza varias bombas de gas a a boca de la bestia quien se siente adormecida y con una patada logra derribar al de piel oscura — Solo quedas tu Malchior — El dragón sale volando pero los Titanes se arrinconan para ver como Chico Bestia estaba aturdido y dormido pero no podían creer que el de orejas puntiagudas estaba tirado en el suelo

— Viejo , Chico Bestia no tenia ninguna razón para volverse del lado oscuro — Cyborg lo levanta y al entrarlo en la torre lo acuesta en la camilla y lo conecta a una maquina — En unos momentos sabremos que es lo que tiene Chico Bestia —

— Pierdes tu tiempo Cyborg — Raven se acerca y coloca los dedos en las cienes de Chico Bestia — No es ciencia , es magia negra —

— Pero ... —

— Star ... Necesita concentrarse — Robin ve como Raven se concentraba pero al abrir sus ojos estos estaban rojos — ¿ Raven te encuentras bien ? —

— No ... Trigon ... Esta ... de ... vuelta — La de ojos morados se toma la cabeza y mira al de piel oscura quien abre los ojos pero eran normales — ¿ Te encuentras bien ? —

— No ... — El de piel oscura trata de forcejear pero los Titanes lo detienen , Chico Bestia se estaba transformando en una bestia pero ellos tratan de detenerlo pero le da un cabezazo a Cyborg y con su mano toma a Starfire pero Robin saca una granada de gas y lo vuelve a dormir

— Raven ¿ hay alguna forma de salvar a Chico Bestia ? — El líder ayuda a levantar a sus amigos mientras que veían como las convulsiones del de piel oscura eran mas grandes — Solo tenemos que mantenerlo aislado hasta que lo liberemos del control del demonio —

— Es cierto — Raven miraba por la ventana mientras que la luna llena iluminaba el agua — _¿ Que mas puedo hacer ? Chico Bestia hizo esto por mi culpa ... Pero aun así Bock'sarah no tiene la culpa , la culpable de todo esto soy yo _— La de capa azul mira la rosa que tenia de recuerdo — _Ninguno de los dos es culpable de amarme , solo soy culpable de amar a los dos , solo puedo amar a uno _— Raven levanta vuelo para ver una pequeña silueta blanca para dejar en conclusion sus sentimientos

**Continuara **


End file.
